petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Expensive Mystery Box
The Expensive Mystery Box (also called the Gold Mystery Box, Yellow Mystery Box or abbreviated as GMB in the Playfish forums) is the high-range priced Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Buying these boxes is a gamble. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop, you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" when Trading in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of "999" and "4999" objects, so named for their resale value in-game. A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. The only way to get these items will be through trading on the forums or getting a generous friend to gift the item to you. See Also: Cheap Mystery Box and Mystery Box 'Item Summary' *Cost: 500 coins *Sells for: 166 coins *Recycle: 1000 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No 'ist of items currently found inside Gold Mystery Boxes' On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically cut the number of items found in all mystery boxes. There are currently 59 items in the Expensive Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. This list was last updated February 16, 2011. #Alpine Boy Hat #Arabian Market Incense #Arabian Palace Coffee Table #Autumn Lavender #Big Gold Bracelet #Black Framed Gate #Blue Beads Top #Camping Fire Torch - NEWEST #Chinese Red Lantern #Chocolate Biscuit Shelf #Dalmation Plushie #Dancing Daisy #Dancing Pet Figurine #Elegant Bamboo #Executive Chair #Exquisite Orchid #Floating Island Decor #Golden New Year 2011 Tiara #Gothic Theater Candlestick #Green Stone Tiara #Hospital Disinfectant #Hospital Small Green Plant #Jester's Hat #Lollipop Collection #Mayan Treasure Map - NEWEST #Mochi Bunny Plushie #Modern Black Couch #Modern Red Couch #Nerdy Glasses #'Pea Green' Bean Bag #Pink Candy Pillow #Pink Dotted Wallpaper #Pink Kettle #Playful Fish Shirt #Prince Doll #Rapunzel Ribbon Clip #Rapunzel Towel Holder #Red Hooded Bear Plushie #Red Japanese Ogre Mask #Red Pets College Flag #Restaurant Kitchen Boiling Pot #Restaurant Smoked Meat Selection #Roast Suckling Pig Decor #Rooftop Terrace Candle #Rooster Plate Decor #Sleepy Pig Plushie #Stylish Mobile Phone #Summer Skies Wallpaper #Sweet Orange Tree #Swirl Goggles #Theater Masks #Toy Banana #Valentine Flower Wallpaper #Valentine Small Bear #Viking Helmet #Vintage Cream Chair #Vintage Lady Cream Purse #Vintage Leather Hat #White Carpet This information was taken from the regularly updated forum guide to Mystery Boxes found at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1946770